Amazonka
Crtica iz Hercegovine Baš bio snijeg kao i danas.. Studeno, brate, da ti srce puca. Udarila božja mećava, pa ne da oko otvoriti. Na putovima stoje smetovi za dva čovjeka, pa izgledaju kao brežuljčići bijeli. Pomamio se vjetar, pa se digao dim od snijega, e ne vidiš pred sobom ama ništa. Ja sam se vraćao iz Nevesinja, da budem o Božiću kod kuće. Poda mnom je bio dobar što ga je pokojni otac uzeo u Lijevnu na pazaru. Prtio je i grabio dobro. Moj putovođa Stanko Bošković, koji bješe odmah tu iza sela, išao je preda mnom. Zavio se crvenijem pojasom, samo mu se oči vide, a crnom dosta potankom vunenom ogrnuo se pa taljiga :Žao mi ga bijaše, pa da bih mu ma koliko toliko pomogao, izvadim iz bocu lozovače i pružim mu: :- Ela, Stanko, malo nagni, nećeš li se, jadan, zagrijati. :Vjere mi, gazda, ne zagrija ti mene na ovakvom ni sa tri a daj da malo pinem, ako ništa, bolje ću disati. :Bila su neka doba a mi na po puta. Sve je bilo pusto i strašno... :Niđe žive duše da nam nazove Boga. Samo po đe koji kos prhne ispred nas i odleti u pustu i nijemu šumu. :Najedanput se moj konj nešto uzvijeri, počne zastajati i ćuliti uši. Mišljah, da je i njemu studen dodijala. Stanko se dobro držao i išao malo poguren preda mnom, dok iznenada odskoči na stranu i zavika: :- Bježi, gazda, natrag, pogibosmo! :U taj mah moj frknu na nozdre, i izvi se poda mnom tako, da se jedva održah na njemu. :Kosa mi uzraste a srce mi zalupa kao tokmak e ne znadijah šta bi sa mnom, đe sam i kako sam. A kad pogledam, a ogromni vuk čuči baš pokraj puta, kojim ćemo mi. Do duše ja sam i prvo gledao vuka, naravna stvar u - jer ne bijah toliko odvažan, da ga iđem po gorama tražiti i gledati, ali ovaj put vidio sam kako vuk u prirodi izgleda. Oštrim svijetlim očima presijeca nas, pa tek, ja mislim, sad će da jurne i onda: s Bogom svijete!... Da imam barem ja štogod, čime bih mogao pucati, hajde, hajde,; čovjeku bi lakše bilo. Ali niti u mene niti u Stanka ni jednog oružja. Samo u njega za pojasom malen nož i tu je sav naš arsenal. Elem šta ću vam kazati, ja živ umro, pa eto ti!... Dok Bog naredi, te ti se moj Stanko razadrije iz petnijeh žila, koliko ga grlo nosi: :- E ha! E ha! E ha! : A i ja to isto učinim i na našu veliku radost i sreću, na naše vuk savi like pa uzbrdice i izgubi se u pustinji, a moj se stiša i umiri. :- Nema vajde gazda, mi danas ne stigosmo u Mostar. Nismo daleko od mraka, a na svakom kroku možemo glavom platiti. Nego znaš šta: imam ja jednog kuma, Jovana Pudara, ovđe u selu, odmah s puta, možemo s lulom duvana doći. Pa hajdmo mi lijepo, da kod njega prenoćimo. Čovjek je dobar i gostoprimljiv; biće dobro nama i konju; jer vjere mi, gazda, ja te ne bih savjetovao, da iđemo dalje, no na pošljetku, kako ti hoćeš. :- Hoću, Stanko brate, hoću. Samo ti hajde naprijed a ja ću za tobom. :Čisto mi laknu i život mi se povrati. Potegoh opet lozovače i nagnusmo i ja i Stanko, i za po stigosmo do mete. :Nisam se nadao da je kum Stankov tako dobar čovjek. E primi nas kao svoju braću, uvede u kuću, a sluge mu priskočiše pa mi skidoše čizme, te ti ja i Stanko pokraj dobre vatre, koju zatekosmo, isparimo tabane i krv nam se povrati. :- Gazda - reče meni domaćin - mi postimo a vi ste putnici, neće vam Bog valjda u grijeh upisati, ako se omrsite. Daj da se stavlja. :Domaćica Vida donese i stavi je pred nas. A za tim dođoše uštipci, jaja na maslu, sir, mlijeko i suvi volujski pršut. Šta da vam pričam?! Slađe sam jeo, no da su bile najljepše Sve se lijepo slagalo: uštipci, sir, mlijeko, jaja i pršut, a Boga mi, imali smo i dobra vina, te smo valjano zalijevali gotovo svaki zalogaj. Nutkanju nije bilo kraja; sve Jovo i žena mu Vida preda me guraju pobolji uštipak, kao vele: ovo je gazda, pa da se ne osramotimo! :I meni ti bijaše dobro, kao bubregu u loju. :Jovino petoro djece, tri sina i dvije šćeri, šćućurili se pokraj vatre, pa ti sve u mene gledaju; e misle, da sam kakav Švabo, jer na meni bijahu njemačke haljine. :Razgovarali smo o svačem, pa i o vremenu i našem putu i vuku. :- E, moj gazda, reče Jovo, vuk je mirno zvijere a da te Bog sačuva međeda i njegova udarca. To je opasan i zao gost. Baš ću da vam pričam o toj hali. :Ustade, pa otvori jelov sanduk i izvadi golemu međedinu. :- Gledaj, gazda; gledaj ove šape, pa čeljusti, kako je sve strašno! :- Jesi li ti, valjda, ubio toga međeda? :- Ne ja, brate, nego ću ti pričati kako je to bilo! Moj sin Petko, koji je juče otišao u Nevesinje i oćerao šest tovara glavatog kupusa, da ga u čaršiji proda, po nesreći, da rečem, svojoj, uzme ti lani, nekako pred Aranđelov dan, sjekiru i ode tu odmah u šumu da nasiječe drva. Moja šćer Gordana, koju sam ljetos udao u Bijelo Polje za sina Petra Vulića, baš blizu te šume čuvala je stoku. Kad ti, moj brate, ona ču neku lomnjavu i čovječi glas da zove u pomoć. Hrabra je, pa se približi bolje šumi - a kad tamo: na Petka nasrnuo gladan međed i hoće da ga zakolje. Sreća te je Petko snažan i imađaše pozamašnu sjekiru. Udarao je međeda što je mogao bolje. :Ali ko će toj strvini odoljeti?! Međed se propne na stražnje noge i bijesno režući zgrabi Petka šapama za mišice, na to Petko ispusti sjekiru i dade se u očajnu i samrtnu borbu. Krv mu je lopila i još malo i nikad ga više kuća ne bi živa viđela. Ali moja Gordana - Bog da joj dade zdravlje i dug život! - priskoči svome bratu u pomoć. Zgrabi sjekiru i iznaramice stane udarati međeda u čelo, koliko je ikad mogla. Međedu se zavrti mozak, zanesvijesti se i posrne. Gordana spazi u Petka za pojasom nož, hitro ga trgne i malaksalom zvijeru prekolje grkljan sve do kosti. I ovo je koža toga krvnika, koja će me vječito sjećati na moju Gordanu, jer da nje ne bi, Bog zna bi li mi Petko danas živio. :Sve nam je to pričao u živu oduševljenju i s nekim ponosom. Ja sam cijelo vrijeme pažljivo gledao Jovana i radoznalo slušao svaku njegovu riječ. Ne mogoh se načuditi snazi njegova sina i još više smjelosti njegove šćeri i ljubavi njene spram brata. Od srca sam žalio, što nije tu, da je vidim i da joj rečem: :-Živjela, Srpkinjo i vjerna sestro! :Meni je jednako zvonila priča Jovanova i kad smo legli da spavamo, ja sam često ispod kabanice, kojom se bijah pokrio, pogledao na vrata, jesu li zatvorena. Sve mi se činjaše, da čujem urlik vukova; pa opet međed... pa svašta može biti... I pravo da vam kažem, malo sam spavao i jedva dočekao dan. :Hvala Bogu, mećava je popustila i pomalo se đe đe vedrilo. Zahvalimo domaćinu i domaćici i ja se bacim na odmorenog i sa Stankom rekoh im: "s Bogom!" :U mrak stigosmo u Mostar, jer od velikog snijega, što bješe napadao, ne mogasmo brzo grabiti. :Kod kuće zatečemo sve zdravo i veselo. Bilo je badnje veče i poslije malog odmora priveselim badnjake s bratom starijim i prelijemo ih vinom, a djeca se veselo stadoše valjati po slami.< :Sutra dan, na Božić, kad sam našao društvo kod našeg pope, ispričam im put. Junaštvo, smjelost i odvažnost Gordanina i njena sestrinska ljubav čisto ih zanese. Uzeše pune čaše i kliknuše: :- E to je sestra! To je Srpkinja! :A ja dodah: :- Amazonka! Kategorija:BiH književnost Kategorija:Proza